Luxembourg's Story
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Bonjoir! I'm Lily Bookmarks, and this is my first fanfiction! For a start, I will provide a backstory for my OC, Luxembourg.


Luxembourg's story

Hello. My name is Luxembourg. I am a small land locked nation situated between Germany, France, and Belgium, the first two being my big brothers. I'm here to tell you my story.

Before I became my own country, I was a territory of the Holy Roman Empire. In 1354, I was elevated in status to a Duchy, and to this day, I am the only country to still have one. Like many ancient countries, I used to be bigger. This changed after the defeat of Napoleon, when I suffered a growth stunt that would hinder my growth for the rest of my life.

Skipping ahead to the first World War, I was captured by my brother Germany, but he allowed me to stay an independent country. He used to be nice like that. However, times would only worsen with the coming of the second World War, when my beloved brother would suddenly change for the worse. He would become someone I didn't recognize.

I was running for my life through the back woods. After I had chosen neutrality when the war came up, not being able to side with either of my beloved siblings, I was being hunted down by my brother Germany, who had become scarily aggressive and angry.

I tripped over a tree stump and fell over, twisting my ankle. A shadow fell over me, and I looked up. There stood my brother, glaring down at me. His eyes were piercing, not like before the war. The pain in my ankle was so intense I was starting to black out.

"Why, brother?" I groaned, my vision fading out. I could barely make out the last words he said to me that day:

"I'm sorry, sister. Boss's orders."

When I woke up, I was in some sort of jail cell, bound to the floor with cuffs and chains. He still remembers my powers. But I had one more trick up my sleeve.

Being a fire demon by birthright, I could have gotten out of this predicament if he had bound me with rope. But with metal chains, I needed an extra boost. I was trapped here until two planets converged, according to legend.

I thought about the legend:

"On the night when two planets converge, the stars will aid in your escape." my mother used to say.

At the time, I didn't know what to make of it. But now I did. Mother had predicted this situation, and all I had to do is wait. I looked up at the night sky as best as I could while being chained to the floor. Venus and Jupiter were very close to converging, I just had to wait a few more days.

In those following days, I met my brother's ally, Italy. He was a very nice person, and I developed what would later be called Stockholm Syndrome towards him. But I knew that I had to make my escape soon, and that I wouldn't see him again until after the war. I can remember the day we met in that camp as if it were yesterday:

The door creaked open, and I was startled out of my stupor.

"Who's there? I can and will shoot fireballs at you!"

Slowly, a man with a small orange curl sticking out of his head slid a dish across the floor towards me. It was laden with laktas (fried potato pancakes) and macaroni with butter and salt. It was my favorite dish, how did he know? I looked up to ask him, but he had closed the door.

Curiously, I bit into the macaroni with the fork provided, and was instantly overwhelmed by an equilibrium of perfect flavors. There was only one person who could acomplish this: Italy. But what was he doing out here? Was he a prisoner of my brother as well? My curl quivered with curiosity. I looked up, and found him staring at me through a grate. He seemed familiar. Then I remembered.

Back in the early days of the world, he had been my best friend, although I wanted to become more than friends with him. However, I never got the nerve to ask him. Eventually, we stopped having playdates, and I never saw him much. He started walking down the path, away from my block.

"Wait! What is your name?" I shouted. I must know if he was the same person I had longed to be with thousands of years ago.

Even though his voice was faded, I could hear him shout back: "Italy." It was him! That moment gave me the drive to escape.

On the night of the convergence, I planned to leave him a tape recording explaining myself to him once I was free. I looked up at the stars, and saw Venus and Jupiter align themselves. My body filled with an energy that was previously unknown to me. It felt good. With the full moon as an added factor, I discharged a small amount of power down my body, turning every chain into molten metal. My hair turned itself into flames, my teeth sharpened to a point, and my pupils turned to slits. I stood up, and molten metal rolled off my arms and legs. I picked up the tape recorder, and made my message. I burnt the door down, and put the tape recording on a small table in the room. I took one wistful look back, extinguished my hair, and ran out the door.

With my escape a success, I realized that the only safe place for me was in America, across the ocean. So I came up with a plan:

I hitched a ride on a refugee boat headed to a place called Ellis Island. From there, I trudge through a blazing winter white out to the United Nations building and plea for help. It seemed like a good plan, except for one flaw: I underestimated the blizzard's force. I could barely walk forward, and my fire powers were no use. Out of exhaustion, I simply collapsed. If I had only fought stronger, I would have made it inside. I fell asleep, unknowingly at the doorstep of my destination.

That night, I heard voices. All kinds of voices. None recognizable at first. But one voice was instantly recognizable amongst them all: my big brother France. I wanted to jump out of my sleep and hug him, but the binds of sleep were too powerful.

As time went on, the voices became clearer, and my sleep bonds became weaker. Once, I even heard my brother and his rival, Britain, arguing over what nationality I was. Silly Britain. Eventually, I regained my consiousness. I opened my eyes slowly, and I found myself in a warm bed and a down comforter. I turned my head around slowly, and was startled to find a tall man with blond hair and purple eyes staring into mine. Of course. Russia. I could never forget those eyes.

"Is she awake yet?" said another voice. Looking past Russia, I saw another person, this one wearing thin glasses and a fur coat. He seemed somewhat familiar.

"Yes, I'm fine. But do you mind telling me how to get to the UN building?" I said, sitting up slowly. " I need to speak with Mr. America."

"First, do you mind telling us who you are?" Britain said from across the room.

"My name is Luxembourg."

"Isn't that a province in Germany?"

A shocked look spread across my face, but it soon turned into a sad one. "I was once my own country, but now big brother has turned on me. I don't know what happened to him. We were always close, even during World War 1. But now, I don't know what's going to set him off. It's like he's a whole different person."

Everyone just looked at me for a moment.

"Then why did you come here?" Britain asked.

"When he captured me, he bound me in metal chains. Once I escaped, I made my way here, seeing as it was the only place that was safe. I planned to make my way to the UN building and plea Mr. America for help. But if this is not my destination, I cannot remain long here."

"Well, you made it. If you wanted my help, you can just ask me now." The man in the glasses said.

"Wait a minute. You said that you were bound in metal chains. How on earth did you escape?" Britain interupted.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I answered.

"Dude, he talks to himself and believes in a Flying Mint Bunny. He'll believe anything." America said.

I couldn't help but crack a grin. I had grown to like these people already.

"Well, as long as one person believes me, I might as well tell them the truth." I said. "I melted the chains in fire demon power, with a little help from the convergence of Venus and Jupiter. Crazy, right?"

Everyone stared at me at first, and then burst out laughing. Everyone except Britain. He just stared at me in shock.

"Seriously, dude. How did you get here?" America asked.

"Okay, you're right. Time to tell the truth. Italy felt sorry for me and let me loose." I lied.

"Now THAT I can believe." France said. Good big brother, always covering for me.

Suddenly, I remembered why I even came here in the first place.

"So, can you help me?" I asked America, but he was halfway out the door.

"Why don't you come to the next meeting, and we'll see if we can fit you in."

"Um, okay."

With that, everyone left. Everyone, that is, but Britain. He just stood there, glaring at me. It occurred to me that I might have told the wrong person about my powers. He eventually left with the others, but I couldn't help but feel out of place when he was around, like I wasn't wanted by him.

(The next day)

"Hey, who put this cake here?" Russia said as he entered the room. Uh- oh. He found the cake.

"I don't know, but it looks delicious." America said.

"It doesn't look like anything Britain could make." France said jokingly.

America took out a fork and took a bite. "Nope, Britain could never make something as good as this!"

"Hey!"

I snickered. (There was a long running gag that the worst thing to come out of Britain was his food. This was to be proved after the war, when British troops captured by the Italian military didn't want to leave because the food tasted so much better. But that's another story.)

Just then, another person entered the room. I'm embarrassed to say that I couldn't tell if he was a boy or a girl at first.

"What's this about a phantom cake?" he said.

"China, dude. Did you make this cake?"

"I don't recall making one lately." he said. "When did it first appear?"

A slow smile spread across my face. I decided to see how long it took them to figure out it was me.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure it out?" a small voice said beside me. I nearly jumped out of my seat. I turned, and noticed another person I hadn't when I first put the cake on the table. He wore a tan uniform, and carried a stuffed polar bear. A single blond hair curled into a loop stuck out of the part in his hair. He also wore glasses.

"I know you might get this a lot, but who are you?" I asked shyly.

"Canada, and you?"

"Luxembourg. I'm new here. You're not going to tell them, are you?"

"Nah. This is the most productive meeting that I've witnessed yet. For once, they're not arguing about stupid things, like land distribution. By the way, why DID you make that cake?"

"It was a thank you gift, for taking me in during the blizzard. That reminds me: Who found me that night? Was it you?"

"Nope. It was Russia. He heard a knock at the door, and found you curled up on the doormat. You were in pretty rough shape, with a thin layer of ice coating any exposed skin, a twisted ankle, and multiple open cuts. You were lucky to have survived."

"Oh." I said. For a while, I was silent, and the only sounds in the room were the voices of the five people around the table, trying to figure out how the cake got there. There was occasional bickering between France and Britain, but it never lasted long. After a while, Britain finally took a step in the right direction.

"Hey, what about Luxembourg? She's the only one who wasn't an immediate suspect." He looked at me suspiciously, although I don't quite know why. It was just a cake.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" France said, and I could only assume he was going into a flashback. "When we were growing up, she taught herself how to bake the most exquisite dishes out of a few simple ingredients, and showed a special talent for creating desserts. She's the one who taught me how to cook."

"Well, it took you long enough!" I said jokingly. "It's nothing, really. Just a small thank you gift, you know, for taking me in. Especially you, Russia. Canada told me about how you found me on the doormat and saved my life. For that, I am especially grateful."

"Why didn't you speak up sooner?" America said.

"I would have, but I found your cooperation so pleasing and amusing that I didn't want to spoil it. Besides, Canada said that this was the most productive meeting yet."

"Wait, Canada is here?" China said, looking around the room.

"Am I the only one who can see him or something? He's right next to me."

"I don't see anyone. Maybe he's like Britain's supposed Flying Mint Bunny: Britain insists that he exists, but nobody ever sees him." America said.

"That's not fair! Flying Mint Bunny IS real!" Britain yelled.

"And this is why I didn't want to spoil the cake thing." I muttered, and sat back in my chair. "Is it really this chaotic at all the other meetings?" I asked Canada.

"Not always. Sometimes it's worse."

I sighed. "You know what? I think I might stay here for a while, because if the meetings are really this unproductive, they're going to need me. I'm going to have to act as logic."

"Good luck with that." Canada said.

"I'll need it, won't I?"

"Yep."

Over the next week, I came up with a fair but very complicated plan to close the issue on land distribution once and for all.

(One week later)

"Another one? Luxembourg, where do you get the ingredients to make these cakes?" Britain asked me.

"I just use what's around the kitchen."

"For once, France was right. You do have a knack for desserts."

"Aww, it's nothing really."

"Although the stuff I make tastes way better."

I snapped my head in his direction, trying not to flame up with anger. Being half German, this was not an easy feat, especially when one also has French pride. You don't insult a Luxembourger's cooking. You just don't! I slammed my hands on the table, and my large curl quivered in rage.

"That was the worst insult ever! EVER!" I screamed. I must have showed traits of my demon side, because Britain suddenly paled intensely. He looked like he had seen a ghost and wet his pants. (I later found out that the latter had actually happened. I felt sorry, so I baked him apology cookies and sent them to his house.)

"I knew it! I knew that you weren't human! I have to tell everyone else!" He yelled, and bolted out of the room. Just then, Russia walked in.

"What happened? Did Britain anger you? Your hair is standing on end."

Upon seeing him, all the anger washed away. I felt calmer. It was strange, no one had made me feel like this since I met Italy.

"It's... it's nothing. I just got mad at Britain."

I heard shouts coming from outside the room.

"Come on! There are no such things as fire demons! Get in the conference room!" America said.

"No way! I saw what I saw, and she is EVIL!"

"You're being ridiculous! No such thing!"

I heard dragging noises, and America dragged Britain in the room by the underside of the arms, kicking and screaming.

"No! Don't make me go in there! She'll bite my head off!"

"Come on! Stop being a wuss! She's not a fire demon, and she's not going to bite your head off!"

I shut the door behind them, and gave Britain a glare. I knew that this was my chance to mess with him, but that could wait. I had more important things to attend to.

(Later on in the meeting)

"Okay, so if we restore these borders to Europe, we have this:" I said, pointing to my special map. "I think that it's fair. Do I have any objections?"

"Someone forgot to include Mr. America!"

I sighed. "Okay, I'll explain this one more time. You get to set up an ambassadorship in Germany. You don't get any actual land."

"I just have a question, not an objection." Britain said, who had calmed down considerably. "Why does it look like Germany is eating Czechloslovakia?"

"I don't know, it's just how it worked out. Anyone else?"

The room was silent, but a single hand went up.

"Yes, big brother?"

"I'm just thinking out loud here, but why don't you claim any of the land for yourself? Don't you want to become your former size?" France asked.

"Well, I guess that I don't want any. I've learned a lot from being small, including that a certain hat serves as both a decorative hairpiece and a fruit basket. I like being my current size. Besides, I just got here. I don't think I've become involved enough in the war to deserve claim to any land."

"Oh, little Arabelle. You were always the humble one of the family."

Arabelle. No one had called me that for centuries. It brought back memories, both good and bad. I shook myself out of my trance.

"No other objections? Okay, that concludes my presentation." I sat back down in my chair.

"That was a great presentation."

I nearly jumped out of my seat again. "Canada, you have got to stop doing that to me, you're freaking me out."

"Sorry. Hey, why did France call you Arabelle back there?"

"That's my name. Arabelle La Roux. I just go by Luxembourg because it's more formal."

"Oh."

"Hey, I have a personal question for you. You didn't happen to see me freak out at Britain earlier, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I understand. You worked hard on the cake."

"Oh, okay." I said. Was Britain the only one who was aware of my demonic side? If he was, then I could mess with him any time I wanted. A sinister grin spread across my face. Who said wars couldn't be fun?

Over the next few months, I messed with him hardcore. I pretended to do enchantments, and left him flowers of fire that would disappear when he tried to show others, amongst other things. Everyone thought he was crazy. I also took it another step forward and acted innocent when he confronted me about my powers in public. Once I even fake cried for effect. Eventually, he gave up, and I talked openly about my powers when we were alone.

(Later on in the war)

"Hey, wait! S'mores are supposed to have chocola-mmph!" America said, but I pulled him back into the bush.

"America! You're going to give away our position! I don't know about you, but I don't want to go back to sitting on a cold stone floor, bound in metal chains, when the next convergence is about 500 years from now. I came too far for that. If you're going to say something, at least whisper."

"Okay. Well, we'll show them! We can have a campfire too!" he quietly shouted. I sighed. Close enough.

So we made a campfire and roasted marshmallows. Britain did this "Weird" chant I taught him that inadverdantly boosts my power. It only works if a mortal does it, which is why I couldn't use it to escape before. He thought that it would bring the enemies bad luck in the battle before us, and in a way, he was right.

(Later)

"Ha ha! Listen to me in my total hero voice, guys!"

"Luxembourg! What the heck are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the prison block!" Germany said. He still didn't know?

"Liberating my country, brother. I've been your doormat for far too long now." I extended my steel claw gloves.

"Luxembourg and China! I choose you!" America said. I jumped down from the clifftop and slid down.

"You take Germany! I'll go for Japan!" I shouted over to China. He nodded, and we both went for our enemies.

Japan was really handy with his katana, as I expected. I eventually swept him from under the legs when he wasn't looking, and took him out. I approached Italy, who was waving a small white flag swiftly.

"Please don't hit me, at least not in the face! White flag! White flag!"

That's when I hugged him.

"Wh- what?"

"Luxembourg! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be clawing his face out by now?" America shouted from the top of the cliff.

"America, remember when I said that Italy set me loose? That was a lie. But he was my only friend when I was in the prison block, and I thought that I would never see him again."

I went into a flashback to the 10th century, when I was good friends with him.

(Flashback)

"Luxembourg, what are you doing with your hat? Why are you putting tomatoes in it?" Chibitalia asked me one day.

"Oh, hi! I just found this wild tomato bush. They looked delicious, so I wanted to take them home. I have nothing else to carry them in, so why not in the hat?"

"That's very clever. Can I have one?"

"Of course."

I handed him a tomato, and we sat down on a small cliff face. I hadn't relaxed like this since before I was a child maid, and sharing it with my best friend made it all the better.

"Hey, what do you think will happen in the future?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since Holy Rome and Mr. Austria left for the war, things have been... unclear to me. I don't know what to expect."

"I would assume that things will remain the way that they are for a very long time. And if they don't, well, you know what Grandpa Rome used to say: It's not the destination,"

"It's the journey!" we both said joyously.

"Chibitalia, you're so smart. I'm glad to have you as a friend. Well, I have to get going. See you around!" I got up, and ran down the path, carrying a hat full of tomatoes.

(End flashback)

"Oh, so that's what the message meant!" Italy said.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? You left me a message on your nightstand the night you escaped. You said it was for my ears only."

He took the tape recorder from his pocket, and played it. Out came my voice, slightly raspier than I remember.

"Hello, Italy. If you are listening to this, I have probably already escaped this cell and I am far away from here. The following message is for your ears only, so if anyone is with you, please have them cover their ears.

As you might have guessed by the burnt door, I have powers beyond that of the normal person. But that's not the point. I am recording this so that you may remember me, in case I do not make it out of this war alive. I have a few things I have to say.

I haven't been telling you the complete truth about myself. I am not a human, but a fire demon masquerading as one. Originally, I was sent to earth by my master to end this known world, and to help life be reborn. But someone stopped me. That someone was you, Italy. Do you remember the day we first met, under the shade of an olive tree? That day changed my life forever. Over time, my master forgot about me, and I remained on this earth as a new country. I like you, a lot. Ever since the day we shared a hat of tomatoes. You mean a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without you.

I want to tell you more, but I have to go. Someone will be making the rounds soon, and I will be discovered.

From Luxembourg with love.

P.S. You can call me Arabelle.

The recording ended with a click.

"See? I told you I wasn't crazy! She just confessed it!" Britain shouted from the top of the cliff.

"Not now, Britain." I turned back to Italy.

"I've liked you for a long time, from at least the day we met. But until this war is over, I can't risk seeing you. Instead, take this."

With all my feelings combined, I formed a single fire daisy.

"This daisy will remain with you until we can safely meet again. Should it go out before the war is over, you will know that I have passed. But if not, I will try and find you, so that I can confess myself fully."

I put the flower in his hand, and closed it around the flower. I got up, and made my way towards my friends.

"Until we meet again, Italy."

I bounded up the cliff to join my allies, who were retreating.

(Later on in the war)

"Okay, so the plan works like this:" Britain said. We were sitting in a battle tent in Algeria.

"If we cut across the desert here, we should be able to corner Germany in Tunisia." I was trying to pay attention, but I couldn't stop thinking about Italy. Just then, a star shot through the tent and stuck itself square in the side of his head. It was too odd to be a coincidence.

"Woah! Britain has a star stuck in his head! That's awesome!" America shouted, waving his arm wildly at Britain. I stood up and made my way towards him, grabbing the star.

"Okay, hold still." I said, planting my foot on his back.

"Will this hurt?" he asked.

"I hope so." I said maliciously. "You might want to cover your ears." I told the rest of the group. They did. Russia took a picture before doing so.

"Cover my- GHAAAAAA!" Britain screamed as I yanked the star from his skull. I was amazed to find no dent whatsoever.

"Okay, you big pussy. It's out." I muttered, and sat back down.

"Right." Britain said. "So, as I was saying, we then force Germany out of Africa, and continue to fight in Europe."

(later on in the war)

" Hey, Russia. I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?"

"I have to go fight for my land, and I might need some backup. I was wondering if you would accompany me."

"Of course I will."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You just don't get it, do you?" I yelled at my brother. We were on opposite sides of the rained out battlefield, ankle deep in mud. I was exhaused. "All I want is my freedom, no more!"

He stared at me with those cold, blue soulless eyes of his. Then he started running towards me.

"I won't allow it!" he shouted. In a blinding clash, rifle and metal claw collided. All six blades broke off, and I was staring down the barrel of the rifle. The blades scattered around me. I looked past the barrel, and slightly gasped at the sight of my brother, or at least he used to be. Russia gripped his pipe, ready to strike.

"What happened to you, Germany? You used to be the best brother I could ask for. Now, I can't call you my brother. You used to be great. What happened to the loving, caring person I once knew?"

He grit his teeth, and I prepared to die. However, I heard the rifle drop to the ground. I opened my eyes, and saw him on his knees.

"Why can't I shoot you, dangit!" he muttered angrily.

"We've been enemies for far too long now. Please, let me go." I extended my bare hand to him. He looked up at it, and slowly took it.

"Let's go home, brother." I said smiling. For the first time in who knows how long, he smiled back. We walked off the field, knowing that both our struggles were over.

After the war, I helped found the official UN, as well as NATO and the EU. Today, I live a very peaceful life.

END


End file.
